


Who's fault is it anyway?

by Gizmosisbuttons



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And I felt the need to write it., And asahi my tol teddy bear, Asahi gets hurt, Hurt/Comfort, I'm terrible but this wasn't my idea, It was from an artfulimpersonator video, M/M, Maybe future chapters., Rated just in case?, Week 126 of the vlog, i'm sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 06:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6842494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gizmosisbuttons/pseuds/Gizmosisbuttons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a match,  a tough spike leads to a shaky receive, an awkward set  and a trip to the hospital. </p><p>Aka: asahi and tanaka  collide mid  practice game and everyone involved in the connection blames  himself. </p><p>Written for artfulimpersonator and their noya in week 126 cosplayer week  vlog.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's fault is it anyway?

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops. I guess the idea of pain, literal and figurative, gives me the push I need to write. I'm not sorry. The onesided asanoya is self indulgence in the most painful form.

15-14. It was a close match, but that was expected of against Nekoma. Honestly, Noya thought, it was a surprise they had been able to keep up between their genius setter and strong ace, yamamoto taketora.  
While yamamoto was not as fast as Noya himself, he knew the ace was just as strong as karasuno's own. 

The libero wiped his sweaty face on his jersey, and let his eyes wander over his team. They each had their strong points, but as a whole, they were kinda mismatched. 

Daichi was great at receiving, and Noya felt comfortable switching off of the court as long as his captain was there. Not to mention he felt that his senpai was the best captain in the whole prefecture. 

Suga-senpai didn't start anymore now that kageyama was on the team, but he was experienced as a setter and wasn't half bad at receiving and serving, and as team mom, he knew almost anything the team members were thinking. Honestly daichi had made a great choice in vice captain. 

Tanaka was strong, and fairly fast for his size, and he put immense power behind his spikes. Noya would vote him for captain when the third years left but there was no away the rowdy teen could keep a team from getting too out of control. 

Kageyama was their own genius setter. While he wasn't as experienced as suga-senpai, and couldn't match his spikers style like seijohs setter, he was still calcutated and accurate. Noya was convinced if he were allowed to spike the ball (with a lower net....), and he put his full trust into kageyama like hinata could, the libero might be able to spike the ball. However the setter probably wouldn't set to him even if he wasn't libero, what with his insistence that he'd only set to those he found worthy. Tch, honestly that memory pissed noya off some, but he could understand where he was coming from. 

Hinata was amazing. His power, and jump, and speed and strength in general far exceeded the expectation set from his size. He was small but he could jump. He would make a spectacular ace one day.... 

Tsukishima was tall. That's all he could really say. While his attitude came off as rude and uncaring Noya could tell that missing a block upset him more than anything. He was determined to block every single spike that came his way. He just didn't show it. And Noya respected him either way. The first year was finally understanding why they all kept playing. 

Yamaguchi was so precious. Honestly. But he had alot of potential, even if his talent had only gone so far as pinch server. Like noya had to rely on his receives to feel accomplished, yamaguchi had to rely on his serve .

And finally his eyes fell on his ace. Yes, his ace. They weren't exactly together, but Noya had dragged him on a few..... Incognito dates you could say... Which is to say, Yuu saw them as dates but his ace probably thought nothing of it. 

The third year, while ridiculously shy was Definately built to be ace. His power far exceeded tanakas, and his receives just as solid as sugawaras. He wasn't nearly as fast as Noya but who could blame him when he was built like truck. 

The smaller boy eyed a strand of loose hair falling from the bun at the back of asahis head, feeling the urge to move to fix it, and almost did before he corrected and collected himself, eyes searching for the ball and nearly panicked when he saw it was Kuroo Tetsuros turn to serve. 

Had he taken another moment to let his eyes wander he would have missed his chance to receive. There was the whistle, the sound of sneakers on the waxed gym floor, and then the hollow thunk of a strong hand against the ball. It was going too far left for daichi to receive, and asahi was too far forward to make it. Luckily Noya was fast. His body reacted before his mind did and he dived, arms thrown together to catch the ball. He should have been paying closer attention, he realized as he locked his elbows in to get the ball back in the air. It wasnt a great receive. It went to daichi instead who connected it to kageyama.

Noya scrambled to his feet to get ready in case this next spike didn't make it and he had to keep the ball in the air. He faintly recognized the whisper of "me" on hinatas lips before he took off, jumping before the ball even hit their setter hand. Anyone else would be worried, but not Karasuno. Kageyama set the ball right to the smaller boy. He expected the sound of a ball slamming into the court but was rewarded with none. Instead it was in the air, the Cats #3 having received it. Noya doubted that it wouldn't bruise the liberos arm. 

#6 connected it to kenma, Who set it to... Yamamoto. He put alot of power into his spikes and it almost always hit the left corner. Noya low-key freaked out as he called out and kicked off the ground, calling out a rushed "mine" as Yamamotos hand hit the ball. Everything went too quickly but Noya was sure of two things. One, he would barely make it, and two, the shaky receive would have consequences.  
The ball connected to his wrist too hard, it would be sore for at least a week he knew, but it went directly to kageyama at a speed and angle he wasn't sure if the setter could work at, but kageyama managed to set it anyway. It was too late when Noya realized that no-one had called for the ball and he barely registered asahi and tanaka moving at the same time. 

Now time decided to move slowly as the libero watched from the floor. Tanaka collided into Asahi and nearly bounced off of each other if it weren't for the fact that asahi had seen him at the last second. He tried to shift out of the way, to avoid hurting Tanaka maybe, but it only put him at an angle that made it impossible to safely catch himself and Noya felt his breath catch and his eyes widen. 

Asahi landed, left arm pinned underneath him in an attempt to catch himself. He vaguely heard his captain call out, but his mind focused right on three things. The thump of him landing, Maybe it sounded louder than normal because of Tanaka, or maybe the liberos mind had made up it's volume... The crack that sounded like Asahis weight had broken the gym floor, and the scream of pain that followed. The childish part of Noyas brain hoped and prayed to every God and deity that the floor had broken. The other part knew exactly what had happened.  
The gym went silent save for Asahis cry of pain until the libero scrambled to his feet. He vaguely noted that no-one else was moving as he nearly threw himself down to the floor again at Asahis head. 

" Asahi! " Noya felt the familiar growl of his voice escape his lips as his hands found his ace's face , as if he was making sure he was really there and it wasn't just a bad dream. A very bad dream. 

Asahi tried to move only to fall back in pain in an attempt to free his arm and it took Noya a moment before he rushed to try and help. After a moment of struggle he managed to get Asahis arm free. No broken skin, minus the small crack on his forehead where he had probably hit it against the floor. It was only a small cut that would be healed by the end of the week but it bled nonetheless. But he knew without even looking, just from the way asahi held it that his arm was broken. His left one. His ace managed to get himself up with Noyas help and he sat, nursing his arm when several pairs of feet stopped next to them. Some words were exchanged above them and he recognized a few of them without thought. Coach Ukai, Daichi, Suga and Ennoshita. But Suga and Ennoshita stepped away at Daichis word, presumably to keep the rest of the team back .

Nothing that was said to him, Asahi or to anyone else registered as he realized Asahi wouldn't be able to Play. At least until it was healed. He would probably be able to play when it was healed but.... There was no way. He'd be done for the season. Asahis last year and last season of volleyball ended the moment he landed on the gyms wooden floor. Yuu wouldn't have his ace's back anymore. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder and his train of thought derailed. 

" Noya! Are you listening, hey! " he looked up. Daichi? It was hard to see, and he realized he'd started crying. When did he start crying? He looked back to Asahi to find and pained, yet confused look in the dark brown eyes he cared for so much. He glanced down to find one hand clutching his own jersey, and the other, hi ace's And then he was being pulled away. Why was he being pulled away from asahi? That's not what he wanted. It took a moment but he started struggling 

"no! Let me go! " he yelled, breaking free for only a second before he was being picked up be someone alot stronger than the arms from before. Ukai. Ukai took him from asahi. Or was it ukai and daichi. Either way a wave of rage for the two men that took him away from his ace swept through him. He felt tears running down his neck, continuing to escape.

This was his fault. Had he been paying closer attention he would have made a better receive. Asahi was hurt because he had failed to properly connect the ball to kageyama. Everything had gone by too quickly and he hadn't caught the ball quick enough. That's what it was. And now asahi wouldn't be able to Play as his ace probably ever again. No doubt they'd go to different colleges. This was it. This was asahis last game in highschool. And it had ended because yuu wasn't fast enough. Because he hadn't been paying attention. He continued to fight against his captor, voice going hoarse from his yelling and screaming. What was he screaming? He didn't know. And then he was being set down. In the locker room? He bolted for the door but he was caught again. This time by suga who held him tightly as ukai spoke a few words and left again. 

"don't let him go, it's not his fault. Make sure he knows that. " he had said. 

He didn't fight this time. Theses weren't the arms he wanted to be in, but a small voice in his hair said that suga was second best. So instead he burried his face into the others practice jersey and let his tears be caught. And then he screamed into the vice captains chest. He screamed his anger his fear his sadness, he let it all out. And suga just held him and rubbed his back. 

They stayed like that for quite a while until noya had called down, finally pulling away. He knew he probably didn't look too great and was kinda happy that it wasn't asahi. He didn't want his ace to see him like this. He could feel the snot and tears, and he knew his face was red and puffy and his eyes were sore so they were probably bloodshot. In a final fit of annoyance he wiped his snot off on sugas shirt who let out a dramatic huff. 

"hey! Upset or not, I don't want you purposely getting my shirt dirty! " the setter said grabbing Noyas head and pushing him back a bit.. 

Noya narrowed his eyes without another word and suga sighed. 

"it's not your fault you know. Accidents happened. Theres were no signals, neither knew the other was going to go after it. " he tried and Noah shook his head finally speaking as he stepped over to the lockers. 

" asahi won't be able to play anymore will he....? " he asked 

"no.... I'm sorry Noya.... His arm is definitely injured..."

Noya felt his chest tighten.... Hearing someone else confirm his fears hurt more than him saying it. 

"then neither will i" the words left his mouth before he had even thought them. He wouldn't play without his ace. He'd made the decision before, when asahi had quit after losing to dateko. He heard suga splutter trying to get a protest out. 

"I'm not playing without my ace. I refuse. " he said before lifting his hand to one of the lockers. Asahis he realized. Right next to his own, like it always was. Or rather. The nekoma High School guest locker asahi had claimed as his own for the day. 

" Noya! If anything it's his and tanakas fault for not calling out!! You can't quit because asahi got hurt! You're our libero and there's no-one else who can receive a ball like you can. Daichi is not fast enough and-"

There was a loud clang as yuus fist connected with asahis locker. He hadn't even realized he was going to hit it. 

"I refuse.... "

**Author's Note:**

> So yea. I Watched artfulimpersonators latest video. I'll link at the end of the note. They were talking about a hurt crow and the idea was mentioned and I literally grabbed the fucker and ran with it. Woops. So I hope you enjoyed. Subscribe for more, leave a kudos and comment even if it's just "nice" I will literally love you. Js the more you comment the more likely I am to continue. Bc I am soooo lazy. 
> 
> https://youtu.be/BZT6Ex3pT3Y


End file.
